


Гриммуары

by JenWren



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Kudos: 3





	1. Мальчик влип  (Ник)

Как под ветром вдоль залива клонится тростник. Кто над книгою красиво профилем поник? Увлекательное чтиво для простого детектива, не находишь, Ник?

Нет, совсем не по работе важный формуляр, а доставшийся от тети толстый гримуар. На страницах -- по старинке нарисованы картинки -- ужас, страх, кошмар.  
Набросало без опаски бойкое перо всех, кем так богаты сказки Гриммов и Перро. Взглянешь -- и сомненье гложет: крест навряд ли тут поможет, как и серебро.  
Но у тетушки в прицепе, скрытом до сих пор, есть серебряные цепи, как велит фольклор. Плюс (старушка суеверна) меч, кинжал, два моргенштерна и большой топор...

Отчего у Ника ныне все летит из рук? И куда он взгляд ни кинет, чудища вокруг? От юриста пахнет псиной, у блондинки хвост крысиный и рогов шесть штук.  
Скалят пасти в злобном рыке сотни злобных рож. И грибник в кустах черники с вурдалаком схож.  
Рот кривится в нервном тике...  
Это гены, милый Никки,  
гены не пропьешь.

Жизнь весомо, грубо, зримо превращает Ника в Гримма.


	2. Принц темного двора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже не капитанова принцесса, а куда деваться.

Выпил и не поморщился – хоть бы хны.  
Внутренний голос вякнул, но тут же смолк.  
Принцев не занимает вопрос цены, если они уверены, в чем их долг.

В зеркале мутном демонские черты алым пылали с той стороны стекла…  
Нет от природы внутренней чистоты – химия временно выжжет всю тьму дотла. Скрутит внезапной болью в бараний рог, бросит на землю, сдавит, прожжет насквозь. Дикий шиповник, чистый и злой цветок, душу порвет на ломтики вкривь и вкось.

Выжил, пришел, в движеньях немного скуп, бледный, как свежекрашенная стена -- чтобы губами бесплотно коснуться губ той, что застряла в нитях чужого сна.  
И, всем собою снова вбирая тьму, вышел, ни с кем не встретясь, назад, во двор.

Право сеньора главное – самому твердо решать, что должен сейчас сеньор.


	3. Кажется, не готов (капитан к родительству)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он потому что каждый день по долгу службы видит, что из этого выходит.

Говорит Ренар, бледнея, чуть дыша: «Я заранее боюсь за малыша. У него такой отец, такая мать – что в тинейджерстве он станет вытворять!

Я в полиции служу который год. Я ведь знаю, как оно всегда идет. Это знание, простите за трюизм, мне ни разу не внушает оптимизм.

Вот допустим, мы родили пацана. Не успеешь оглянуться – оба-на! Встал на ножки, взял рогатку – и привет: по округе целых стекол больше нет, а ребенок добивает фонари… Все ж – наследственность, огнем она гори!  
Не писал труда такого доктор Спок, чтоб от генов этой мамы уберег, а достанутся еще мои мозги, тут подавно береги-не береги.  
Напроказит он по дури молодой, а закончится, как водится, бедой.

Вот пойдет моя малютка в первый класс, изведет преподавателей на раз и, чем грызть прилежно знания гранит, вмиг в компанию дурную угодит. Дальше – приводы, колония, тюрьма. Так и сходим мы, родители, с ума.

В старших классах отпрыск (чтоб он был здоров!) непременно наломает новых дров. А как химия начнется – обормот на уроке серу с фосфором взорвет. Дальше все опять накатанным путем… Уследить мы не сумеем за дитем. Я, зарывшись меж отчетов и бумаг, не спасу его от этих передряг.

Я в полиции жизнь видел всю, как есть. У ребеночка возможностей не счесть. Чтоб там ни было – дочурка иль сынок, все равно неутешителен итог…»

А пока он так волнуется до слез, на него глядит сочувственно колхоз:  
Там беременности срок-то семь недель. Погоди, Ренар, пока что не седей!


	4. Мимолетное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адалинд засмотрелась на Мейснера, есть ведь, на что

На стук негромкий ночной открыла, набросив шелковый пеньюар. А в коридоре стоит верзила – меня прислал за тобой Ренар.  
Застыл, нахмурившись, на пороге, а головою – под потолок. Такие плечи, такие ноги… такой серьезный подпольный бог.  
«Уже пришел маховик в движенье, -- сказал, не двигаясь от двери. – У нас счет времени на мгновенья. Оденься. Лишнего не бери».  
Но, обернувшись, вздохнул угрюмо: «Похоже, поздно, они идут. А нам бы лучше сейчас без шума. Что ж, разбираться придется тут.  
Откроешь дверь им – зевай без фальши, как будто только сейчас со сна. Пускай пройдут за тобою дальше. Скажи, что в номере не одна».  
Велел – и вправду шагнул к постели, и свитер тянет с широких плеч. Такие мышцы на этом теле, что как-то даже теряешь речь.  
И чтоб совсем уж до сноса крыши – татуировок змеится вязь.  
Торопит он, а она не слышит…

Ну что поделаешь – отвлеклась.


	5. Еще мимолетнее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адалинд, Мейснер, море нежности

Погасли фары автомобиля, и шум мотора вдали затих, и темнота с тишиной укрыли, со всех сторон обступили их. Ветрище дул -- ледяной до дрожи,и тоже сразу со всех сторон...  
Она спросила -- а дальше что же? Шагай давай -- отозвался он.  
Прошли горячка недавней схватки, полночной гонки азартный пыл. И мир, пылавший как в лихорадке, как будто тоже притих, остыл. И ноги в легких туфлях озябли -- к утру дорога вся в хрустком льду -- а в нем сочувствия ни полкапли: сейчас согреешься на ходу.  
И непонятно, где тьма страшнее -- та, что пред ними, иль за спиной...

Он шарф свой ей завязал на шее. Колючий, теплый и шерстяной.


	6. Маленький принц

Маленький принц, не сберегший своей планеты, теперь охраняет город.  
С переменным успехом, но город пока что цел.  
Цел средь мелкой дури тех, кто пьян, или обкурен, или обколот,  
Средь большой политики, постоянно берущей его на прицел.  
Цел среди беспорядков, людских (нелюдских) разборок  
И всего, что в нем ежечасно бурлит, накипает, растёт.

Маленькому принцу слегка за сорок.  
Впрочем, им, аристократам, особый счёт.

У него в глазах цинизм Америки и тоска Синая.  
Он утратил наивность и кудри, но не легкий нездешний флёр.  
И две его сущности – человеческая и иная –  
Очень редко за душу принца вступают в спор.

Он не то, чтоб играет по правилам, но знает, что допустимо.  
Он привык сочетать рассчитанный и нерассчитанный риск.  
А вместо лиса он себе приручает мальчика-гримма,  
Точно совесть, записанную на внешний диск.

У гримма помимо значка и совести -- куча иных закидонов.  
Он в целом довольно милое, но кусачее существо.  
Он законы своей природы ставит на службу иных законов,  
Принц его приручил – и поэтому теперь ответственен за него.

Как ни странно, но в этой схеме порядка более, чем бедлама.  
Корабль несется на всех парах, невзирая на айсберги с четырех сторон.

Иногда принца все-таки убивают, тогда к нему приезжает мама.  
Мама у принца ведьма. Была б не ведьмой – давно бы погибли она и он.

Юная и прекрасная – ведьма же в самом деле.  
Белокурые локоны, свежий румянец и древний, как бездна, взгляд.  
Она, головой качая, стоит у его постели.  
А потом своей жизнью его вытаскивает назад.

Говорит – вот ведь горюшко, кладет на лоб прохладную руку,  
Сыплет в чай какие-то листья, и по комнате расходится летний дух.  
И все внешнее отступает, покорное каждому слову ее и звуку,  
А она садится рядом и тихо читает вслух.

И пускай уже не детство, но так похоже.  
Тихий ласковый голос, запах чая с малиной, шелест страниц.  
Принц бежать и решать сейчас пока ничего не может,  
Он дышать -- и то практически еле может.   
Он лежит и смотрит на маму из-под ресниц.


End file.
